


Infected

by Gwenore



Series: Creature chronicles. [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cock, Alien Impregnation, Alien Parasite, F/M, Rushbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Rush gets infected by an unknown parasite and undergoes a metamorphosis and is driven by new instincts to find a mate.





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was apparently a lack of alien dick in the Rumbelle fandom. 
> 
> Warning: Very explicit, detailed description of transformation and impregnation by alien cock. Pwp. You have been warned. Do not blame me.

Dr. Nicholas Rush was writhing in his bed on board the Destiny. He was sweating and groaning, gasping for air as he was panting loudly.

He knew what he was being infected by… something. He had spoken with T.J. when it stated… it was days ago… but then it had only seemed like a fever.

It was no fucking fever.

That became clear soon as he started his… metamorphosis. He had locked himself in, ripping out the override for the door so that no one could get inside.

If they knew… if they saw…

Rush did not trust the rest… if they knew. At best he would be locked in some observation room to be stared at… at worst he would be shot due to fear for infection or stranded on some planet. Rush snarled softly. Young would certainly get rid of him the first moment he got.

Already his skin had started to become mottled, as if had grown scales… his teeth having been replaced with a sharper set and the whites of his eyes had turned black.

Looking at his hand he saw claws growing from his fingertips and he could feel an ache in his lower back.

Moving his hand down he felt it… a stubby rough scaled tail having started to grow.

“Fuck!” he growled. What the fuck was he going to do?

It did not help that he was distracted… his mind addled from the fever which he now knew was now fever at all.

It was a need… a drive to mate.

He tossed himself on his stomach, sweat drenching his hair, as his hips started to roll slightly, moving against his blanket for some sort of relief, but it did not help.

Not even… that… had been left alone from the change. It was hardly human anymore and now it was driving this need in him, the overwhelming need to breed.

It made sense… if this indeed was a parasitic sort of infection it would drive the host to do behaviors for the parasite’s life cycle to continue.

He did not know how long he could go on… all he could think of was the need to mate… to find his mate… his mate…

A smell then came close to his room… one which made him think of nothing else.

“Dr. Rush… I got your food. I know it isn’t all that appetizing but you should eat something,” a soft female voice could be heard from the other side of the door. He struggled to place the voice before he got it.

Belle French… the voice was belonging to Belle French… a xeno-biologist… a sweet… beautiful young woman… very smart… very clever…

_Mate… my mate…_

He ignored his thoughts, gritting his sharp teeth together. He did not dare to speak… he did not trust his voice being still… human.

She stood there for quite some time… the smell of her near driving him insane as he was rock hard and throbbing and he was drooling.

He wanted her… and she was just beyond that door!

Softly there he could then hear her walk away, her steps showing her hesitation.

The beastly instinct was raging at his own hesitation as he stood up, the cold air brushing against his naked skin. Unable to stop himself he walked into the floor, ripping up the floor plates, and he jumped down in the small crawl space beneath the floor. Crawling across he could hear the crew walking overhead… but he paid them no mind.

Slowly he moved soundlessly across the ship. His need for her was overpowering. It took him some time, but then he was situated beneath the floor of her room, his blackened eyes staring up from the narrow sprinkles on the vents in the floor.

There he waited.

 

Feeling exhausted Belle wandered inside her room, locking it. The talk around the ship was what had happened to the grumpy scientist, rumors flowing, going from mocking to downright spiteful. None of them seemed to be missing him… well… until he was needed. She hoped he would get better soon.

Locking her door she stretched her arms and then started to remove her clothes. Rush’s eyes widened, delighting in how she looked, licking his lips. Slowly he lifted the grate and moved out as her back was turned.

The brunette, having picked up her book suddenly froze. Someone was in the room with her. With a shiver she turned around and to her shock she saw Rush standing there… but he wasn’t… he wasn’t human.

She knew she should scream… but instantly her blood was like on fire as she neared him, her feet making soft sounds against the ship’s floor. She was instantly drawn to him… inhuman as he was.

Like her he was completely nude and looking down… Belle gasped.

His penis had grown longer, the usual mushroom like head growing narrow with clear spines along the head and the base of it. He was also fully erect with a glowing liquid dripping down it. He stepped closer to her, finding how her breasts were perked in the cold air.

“Belle… get away…” he pleaded for her as his deadly teeth parted and she could see his tongue had grown forked and the claws on his feet were scraping against the floor.

“Rush… what… what happened to you?” she had to ask… never before had she seen anything like this in all her studies of the records. He shook his head, showing he did not know. Her stepping closer near drove his instinct into over drive.

Unable to help himself he stepped closer, them standing now inches from her. To Belle his smell was intoxicating… she knew it was wrong… that she should run…

Instead she reached out her hands and ran it through his soft hair. His clawed hands hesitantly moved up, gracing her shoulder… feeling her soft skin.

“Belle…” he murmured as he lowered his head, flicking his forked tongue moving across her collarbone. “You… you need to get away…”

Even with these words he lowered his head, licking her breasts as he murmured softly. Belle knew she should… but… he smelled so good… so good. Already she was growing… wet…

A loud gasp excited her lips as she felt that alien member rubbing against her, brushing her clitoris and teasing it with those spines, causing a pleasant shiver going through her body, causing a quivering moan to exit her lips.

“Belle…” he murmured… too drunk on her to even think straight, feeling her warm folds against the sensitive head of his dick.

“Mmm…” she murmured, feeling how his claws gently caressed her skin as her own fingers teased over the sensitive scaly skin on his back.

 _“Mate…”_ He licked her neck, tasting her with his forked tongue as his teeth which could have ripped her throat out in an instant only gently brushed against it.

“Yes…” she whispered softly back to him.

Slowly he pushed her down on her bed his still growing tail rattling behind him as his glowing eyes looked down on her.

Laying there Belle was utterly at his mercy, but she was his mate… he would never hurt his mate. His mate had accepted him fully and he adored her. His spine cracked ever so slightly as he bent down tasting her sex with his long slimy forked tongue even as his cock was teasing her with its spines.

Belle was utterly assaulted by pleasure, twisting under him, as his clawed hands moved over her breasts.

In the end she could not stand the intense pleasure for mouth longer moving away from him, much to Rush’s displeasure, looking at her with a rather miffed expression. However that all changed as his mate got up on all fours brushing her lips against his as her hand came, stroking along that utterly alien member, feeling how it throbbed against her fingers, slick and the precum glowing in the dimly lit room. Moving her head down she brushed her tongue against the tip, it twitching slightly under her touch, the spines moving eagerly. Slowly she took it in her mouth, feeling it move against her tongue, the glowing precum tasting… Belle did not have the mental faculties to place the taste.

Looking up she met those darkened eyes before she moved around, presenting herself to him. Both of them could hear the other members of the crew walking outside the door, but neither cared.

Slowly he moved over her, kissing her spine gently, holding her hips with his clawed hands as his dick started to move against her sex, feeling how wet she was… how eager she was for him. His nose brushed against her neck before biting gently onto her neck, licking her skin gently. Holding her in place he moved inside her, Belle moaning loudly as she felt his dick move, feeling the spines tickle and brush against her insides.

He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was… how she was her mate, but the instinctual need to keep a grip on her neck made this impossible but let out a pleased rumble.

Belle had never felt such pleasure before, so much that that her vision was flickering.

“More… more… please… more…” she could only whimper due to the intense pleasure that she felt, moving her hips against him, to feel him more… feel him deeper.

Just at the edge of orgasm, Belle let out a startled gasp as the spines at the end of his cock swelled, locking them together so she couldn’t move away from him. And then… she felt hard… marble sized bumps moving the length of his cock.

 _Eggs…_ Was all that she could think, but unable to fathom what was going on fully.

After he attempted to remove himself, but he was firmly stuck. Laying down next to each other to wait he held her closely, Belle playing with his fingers. She could feel the eggs inside her… a warm feeling in her stomach.

“What are we… what are we going to do…?” she started to ask nervously.

“I don’t… I don’t know…” he confessed to her… now out of the haze of sex, but still filled with desire towards her… he had in truth always liked her… but his mind had been filled with other things… things that no longer mattered. Belle swallowed.

“They’ll… the others… they’d want to remove them… to destroy them…” she held over her stomach. An instant fair went across Rush’s mind. Destroy them… they would… they would destroy them. Their children…

“I don’t… I don’t want them to be killed…” her voice was a teary whisper and he held her closer.

“They won’t,” he assured her. “I’ll protect you.”

“How…?” she whispered. “We are on a ship… we can’t escape…”

Rush gritted his sharpened teeth. If they were found… he did not want to think about that. However his eyes then fell upon the place where he had entered the room.

_IF they were found…_

The Destiny was largely unexplored… there was places to hide…

Finally he was able to remove himself from her, a bit more of that glowing cum staining her bed before he took her hand.

“Destiny will protect us…”

He assured her before he lead her down into the bowels of the ship, far away from the rest where they would make their home and await the birth of their beautiful children.


End file.
